Melee Newcomers' Activity
by Captain Falco
Summary: Find out what these characters are doing when the main characters aren't around!
1. Chapter 1

Peach was lying down in her bed, and was getting ready to go to sleep. It was the night that Mario left to head to the Smash Bros dojo, and she couldn't sleep without kissing someone.

Peach thought to herself, "If only there was someone I could kiss. Then maybe I could get some shut eye..."

Bowser then swooped in when Peach fell asleep, grabbed her, then put her in his clown car. He flew back to the koopa kingdom, and then put Peach in his bed.

Peach woke up, and then screamed, "BOWSER?! HOW DID I GET IN HERE?!"

Bowser then said, "Relax, honey."

Peach scream, "NOOOOOOO!"

Bowser then put his index finger up, and gently shushed Peach. He then said in the sexiest way possible, "Calm down, baby. Let's do it. I know you don't want to, but maybe I could convince you to."

Bowser put a condom on his PINGAS, and then got in the bed.

Peach was convinced, and said, "Well Mario does take me for granted... Ok!"

Bowser started to do his humping which would later be his down throw in Melee, and Peach showing Bowser her thick butt which would be her down throw in Melee." The 2 went under the covers, and started to go lip to lip, then Bowser let Peach inside his shell, and then Peach took off all of her clothes. The 2 were now nude to nude inside of the shell, and then Bowser licked Peach's ears and breasts.

Once they were done, Peach remembered that many toads would check on her in a few minutes, so she got a ride home back to the castle, and she decided to go to Bowser's castle every night until Mario got home from Smash Bros.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a new day in Hyrule, and Link had gone to the Smash Bros dojo to compete. Meanwhile, Zelda was all alone in the castle. She was thinking about how betrayed she felt when Link told her that he liked Romani more than her, so she decided to Sneak outside of Hyrule Castle and the market into Hyrule field.

She headed toward Gerudo Desert, and told the Gerudo women that she would like to see Ganondorf. They granted her access, and she thought to herself, "Maybe this will make me feel better."

She went into Ganondorf's room, and he said, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Princess Zelda. What do you want?"

She told Ganondorf about what Link did to her, and he replied with, "And your telling me because?"

She said, "Because I want to have relations with you."

Ganondorf was surprised, and replied with, "Hmmm, I'll think about it. You can stay here for as long as you want until Link gets back."

That night, Ganondorf and Zelda had dinner together, and Ganondorf replied to Zelda's question with , "Yes. I will have relations with you, but on one condition."

Zelda asked what it was, and Ganondorf replied with, "To kiss when we have to put effort into working on something, and make out when we do things with less effort.

Zelda agreed to this rule, and when they were done, they went to the same bed, pulled the covers over their heads, and started to lock lips on each other. Ganondorf said, "We should get married unofficially."

Zelda said, "Yes. We should, so we should kiss as often as possible."

Ganondorf agreed to this, and wrapped his cape around Zelda so she doesn't have to pull on him for her to get closer. She then casted a spell on her clothes to reveal her vagina, then Ganondorf casted a spell on his clothes to reveal his pingas, then casted another spell to expand until it was touching Zelda's vagina.

They would do this every day for 24 hours until Link got home.


	3. Chapter 3

Mewtwo was in deep meditation. It was about to complete his training.

But suddenly, "PI! :D" a Pichu interrupted happily.

Mewtwo then thought to its self, "Ugh what's this runt doing here?"

Pichu then shock Mewtwo out of excitement.

Mewtwo teleported to another part of the cave, and Pichu started feeling sad.

Pichu then decided to run around to look for Mewtwo, and when he found it, he shocked it again.

This repeated until Pichu tried to tell Mewtwo that he wanted to train too. Luckily, Mewtwo received the message, and started to charge its energy ball. Pichu head butted Mewtwo, and then it rose Pichu, and threw him at the wall. Pichu wasn't done yet. He used thunder, and then Mewtwo used its energy ball. They both got knocked away, walked up to each other, and shook hands.

They decided to be training partners until Pikachu and Jigglypuff got back from Smash Bros.


	4. Chapter 4

Falco was the only one awake in the grey fox. He seemed to be bored that Fox had been gone for a few days to fly to the Smash Bros dojo. Falco decided to look in Fox's room, and he found some things he decided to modify.

"I'll be there next time, Fox." Falco thought to himself. "And I hope we can train sometime when that happens."

He got a reflector, and look inside it. He found out that this one was programed to hit opponents sideways. He tinkered with the reflector, and when he was sure there was change, he decided to test it out. It looked as if he could throw it, so he did, and it came back to him!

Falco thought to himself, "Hmm. What other differences could I make to my gear to make me different from Fox?" He checked his blaster, and saw that it was rapid firing. He decided to change it up to where it can push enemies away, and it does more damage. He took the risk of it not firing as fast as Fox's.

Falco then watched Fox's training video, and got a dummy to test his moves on. Fox was doing Fire Fox on the dummy, and then Falco thought of trying something like that. He discovered he could do Fire Bird, and then he decided that his special moves were good enough. He then thought about how Fox was doing, so he decided to call him.

"Fox?" Falco asked.

Fox replied with, "Oh hey, Falco. How you doing?"

Falco replied with, "Not much, I modified my gear to make mine different than yours."

"Why?" Fox asked.

Falco said, "Because I want to join Smash too."

Fox replied with, "Really?! That would be great! I would love to have you here! But you will have to join in 2 years because that's how long these things usually are."

Falco replied with, "That's fine. I have enough time to train for Smash, and I'm routing for you, Fox."

Fox then said, "Thanks Falco."

Falco then said, "Goodnight, Fox."

Fox then replied with, "Goodnight, Falco."

And the 2 hung up, and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

About 25 months went by, and Master Hand teleports Peach, Bowser, Zelda, Ganondorf, Pichu, Mewtwo, and Falco down to the new Smash location, the Smash Mansion. Peach is stoned, Bowser has lip marks all over him, Zelda stuck on Ganondorf's cape, Ganondorf is stoned, Mewtwo is tired, Pichu is worn out, and Falco is well rested and in good condition.

Master hand spoke to each character one by one. "Peach and Bowser, your up first!" Peach went inside the room, and then Bowser went in.

"Show me your move set potential." Master Hand said. Peach showed him her moves that could be possible, then Bowser showed him his moves.

"Next! Zelda and Ganondorf." They both walked into the room, and then asked if they could have a room in the Mansion, then Master Hand said, "Every fighter requires a room, so I'll give you both rooms that have vents that lead to your rooms. Why is that though?"

Ganondorf then said, "My unofficial wife and I need a room to be alone in, and Link will kill us if he finds out that we got married."

Master Hand then said, "Is this an affair marriage?"

Zelda replied with a simple, "Yes. It is because Link says he likes another women."

Master Hand then agreed, and then asked then to show him the move set potential.

Master Hand then gave them their room keys, and they walked towards their rooms, and one went into the vent towards the other, and they started to make out silently.

"Pichu and Mewtwo?" Master hand asked. "Since you guys are Pokémon, you guys already have move set potential! Here is your room keys!"

They then left, and then Master Hand called the last person on the list. "Falco?"

Falco was exited. He was happy to know that he would get to see his buddy Fox after all. He then said, "Here are my moves. They are similar to Fox's, but they have different properties."

Master Hand then said, "Ok, here are your room keys."

Falco then said, "Actually, I want to be in a room with Fox. You see, he's my buddy, and I want to spend my time with him. That's what buddies do."

Master Hand then said, "Well, ok. You both can share a room."

Falco then called Fox, then said "I made it in! And Master Hand is even letting us share a room together!"

Fox then said, "That's great! I bet he thought of auditions when I told him you wanted to join!"

Falco replied with, "You told him about that?! Thanks! I'm gonna enjoy being with you during this event."

Fox then said, "He's calling it Smash Bros Melee."

Falco said, "Melee? But why would he call it that?"

Fox then said, "Maybe he likes to name these things ridiculous names."

Fox and Falco laughed, and they were both happy that they would get to be in the same event."

The End.


End file.
